Slave Pits of Targa, Part 1
This is first part of the 5-part event on He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2010's TV series). Plot It’s a peaceful afternoon on Eternia, and Prince Adam is busily wasting time fishing with Cringer by the Oberon Lake. He was told to prepare for some kind of celebration back in Eternos, but the prince was tired of responsibilities. After weeks of saving Eternia from various catastrophes as He-Man, he felt he and Cringer had both earned time to relax. But their sport is interrupted when he hears sounds of a struggle nearby. He sees a strange creature, not unlike a Snake Man, running for its life from large, horned beings with fang-like daggers and wide nets. At once the Prince raises his sword and calls on the power of Grayskull to become He-Man. Just as the horned hunters corner their frightened prey, He-Man and Battle Cat charge into the fight. The Hunters speak to each other a language He-Man cannot understand, but he warns them to leave peacefully. The creatures charge, but Battle Cat bats them away with his mighty paws. He-Man bests the Hunters’ leader, sword to sword, and he is startled to find his opponent almost as strong as himself. But the hunters were not expecting resistance, and they do not stay when they realize this new warrior is a force to be reckoned with. He-Man turns to the creature he has rescued and is startled to see that it too has gone. “Did we stumble on a disappearing act, Battle Cat,” he asks with a good spirited laugh. But he sees that the creature’s foot prints stop by the rock in front of him. “It’s all right,” he says reassuringly, hoping that the creature is still in ear shot. “We are friends.” “Friends?” comes a voice from right in front of him. A figure steps away from the rock, appearing at first to be made of rock as well. Then the figure’s skin changes to reveal a reptilian hide. “You saved me from the Gargons. Are you . . . an Eternian?” “I am. My name is He-Man. And you?” “I . . . do not know my name. I come from the Slave Pits of Targa where I was called Lizard Man before I escaped.” “Slave Pits? That’s not possible, there is no slavery on Eternia, especially not in Targa! My fa---King Randor would never allow it.” “I do not know this King Randor. I only know of the Slave Masters, and the digging. We were all there, myself and others like me.” He-Man takes Lizard Man to Eternos, where he tells his story of the Slave Pits and his narrow escape to the Masters and King Randor. “I have heard of your people,” Man-At-Arms remarks. “The Reptons are close cousins of the Snake Men. Kobra Kahn recently escaped from prison, and it’s rumored he’s sought shelter with them.” King Randor however, refuses to draw conclusions based on rumors. Queen Marlena is especially concerned by Lizard Man’s news, as she has visited Targa often in preparation for the Circos Eternia, a traditional competition to be hosted by Targa in three days’ time. “We were scheduled to leave for Targa the day after tomorrow,” Randor observes, “but perhaps under the circumstances we should go in the morning. Until then, Lizard Man, you are welcome to stay with us.” "Thank you, your majesty." The next day, the Eternians voyage to Targa with caution. The city is teeming with activity in preparations for the games. A regal and richly dressed woman meets them as they disembark, as does Senator Geldor, who Queen Marlena greets first. “Highnesses,” he says to Marlena and Randor, “Her majesty Queen Balina receives you in her husband King Torgul’s stead. ” Marlena is shocked, as she had visited with Torgul only a month ago. “Torgul’s health is not what it once was, Marlena,” says Balina firmly. “He regrets to miss you today, but with any luck he will be well enough to preside over the Circos.” Geldor gives her a sharp look, and quickly adds, “Of course, if Torgul does not improve, Targa would be deeply grateful if the King of Eternia would take his place in the ceremony.” Randor and Man-At-Arms exchange curious looks, but Randor accepts the offer cautiously. “Wonderful,” Balina declares. “Now, let us show our guests the meaning of true Targan hospitality!” “Yes, we’ve heard about Targan hospitality already,” Teela remarks coldly, eliciting a stern look from her father. Marlena relates Lizard Man’s story, but Geldor dismisses it quickly. “Perhaps the Reptons are spreading false propaganda. A few of them have caused trouble in our city since the defeat of the Snake Men. When we started arresting those trouble makers, there were shouts of bigotry. Perhaps your forgetful friend was confused by the same lies.” Lizard Man’s eyes burn angrily, and Adam speaks up for him before he says anything he might regret. Seizing her moment to change the subject, Balina looks over Adam and laughs. “Marlena, you did not tell Torgul that your son had grown so tall--or so handsome. He must meet my stepdaughter Maran. She too is growing up and will soon need a suitable companion.” Adam squirms nervously at Balina’s attempt at matchmaking, and Teela teases him later. “Afraid of leaving bachelorhood so soon, Adam?” “It’s not that,” he tells her. “When I was a kid, I was friends with both Maran and Prince Dakkon of Oberon. Dakkon has been in love with her for years, and I thought Maran felt the same way, about him.” Dakkon arrives later with the Oberon delegation. He is thrilled to see Adam again, and remembers Teela as well. “I’m the only one who could beat you at Skyball,” he laughs. “Yeah,” Adam says under his breath, “because she had a crush on you she let you win.” Teela elbows Adam in the ribs but can only manage an awkward smile to Dakkon. That afternoon at a banquet for the delegates, Adam and Teela describe Lizard Man’s story to Dakkon, but he is very doubtful. “My father and Torgul don’t always get along, but I can’t believe the Targans would allow such a thing. And Maran wouldn’t keep it from me.” But Maran does not attend the banquet, and Dakkon is troubled by Balina’s indifference to him. Soon Dakkon is just as worried as the Eternians. “We can’t make an official charge without proof,” Marlena cautions that evening as they discuss the dilemma. “The Targans are one of the last hold outs in the Council of Eternia. We shouldn’t jeopardize that by making unfounded accusations.” Adam and Teela both protest, sure that Lizard Man is telling them the truth, but their fathers reproach them quickly. “Politics is a careful art,” Randor reminds them. “Knowing whom to trust takes experience, and it’s high time you started earning some, Adam.” “He has a point,” Teela says to Adam later. “The Elders know your strength isn’t as a warrior.” Adam grimaces and politely says nothing more. Dakkon suggests that they take Lizard Man to the Reptons themselves. “They live somewhere in the Sub-Eternian caves beneath Cold Stone Mountain. The tunnels there are like a maze that only the Reptons can navigate, but maybe, if they see one of their own they will speak to him.” The next morning, Dakkon, Adam, Teela and Lizard Man take sky sleds to the mysterious Stone Mountain. The magnificent visage of the mountain is hewn to resemble a great reptilian head, but there are no signs of the Reptons themselves. They land their sky sleds in the fields under the mountain and are about to explore when an armed group of Reptons emerge from the green and encircle them. “Do not try to escape, Mammal Borns!” And now all of you will face justice for your many crimes against the Repton race!” Adam and Teela cover their anti-Snake Men emblems too late. “This doesn’t look good, does it,” Adam asks Lizard Man To be continued. Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Action